Biotic Beginnings Aftermath Timeline
by 10tonsoffun
Summary: This timeline covers the events between chapter 49 and 50 of 'Biotic Beginnings'. It should help you figure out the one-shots that are related to 'Biotic Beginnings' that take place between these chapters. At the moment they are 'Greener Pastures' and 'Rebuilding Everything'.


Hello ladies and gentlemen. This is the timeline of the events that take place between chapter 49 and 50 of my Mass Effect story "Biotic Beginnings". Hopefully, this will help put some context to my one-shots that take place in this period of time. Please, feel free to use the reviews to point out any holes in my timeline or to ask questions. And of course, if you haven't read "Biotic Beginnings" or any of the related stories, WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?

 **Timeline - Between 2186-2201:**

 **2186:**

Jack, Charles Magnus, Jason Prangley, Sophia Prangley, Kurt Nielsen, Vera Rodriguez, Oriana Lawson and Kolyat Krios get involved with various projects to rebuild Earth.

Following the destruction of the mass relays, large number of aliens are trapped in the Sol system and on Earth in particular. Work to repair the mass relays is initiated.

 **2187:**

Luna Magnus is born.

James Vega is officially given command of the SSV Normandy.

 **2188:**

The first mass relays are repaired, and the aliens that have been trapped on and around Earth can go home.

 **2190:**

Vera Rodriguez is married to James Vega and changes her name to Vera Vega.

Kolyat Krios leaves Earth, where he has been helping his human friends rebuild. He travels to Kahje, where he saves the royal family from assassination and becomes a member of the royal guard.

 **THE EVENTS OF "GREENER PASTURES" BEGIN.**

The reconstruction of the Citadel is initiated by the asari.

 **2192:**

Charles Magnus is married to Jack, who changes her name to Jennifer Magnus.

Jason Prangley graduates from the Alliance Military Academy in Moscow and starts serving as second in command on a dreadnought.

Sophia Prangley finishes her specialization in ship engineering and follows her husband, serving on the same ship as an engineer.

 **2193:**

Atlas Magnus is born.

Mark and Antonio Vega are born.

Jeff "Joker" Moreau and a team of quarian AI technicians reactivate EDI.

Kurt Nielsen travels to Thessia with a group of human aid workers to help rebuild the planet. Jennifer Magnus accuses him of having ulterior motives for helping the asari.

 **THE EVENTS OF "REBUILDING EVERYTHING" BEGIN.**

 **2194:**

Charles and Jennifer Magnus are asked by the Alliance to run the Kahlee Sanders Institute for biotic children. They accept and move to Australia.

Vera Vega is hired as an instructor at the Kahlee Sanders Institute and moves to Australia.

After working brilliantly to rebuild Earth since 2186, Oriana Lawson becomes the first human ambassador to Rannoch.

 **2195:**

Kolyat Krios travels the galaxy with Vidani di Toro, the drell crown-princess, and meets Oriana Lawson on Rannoch.

 **2196:**

Valentina Vega is born.

The Presidium ring is opened to the public as the first part of the Citadel after its destruction in 2186.

At the same time, the council is expanded to include krogan, drell, hanar, elcor, volus, quarians and the nearly extinct batarians.

Kurt Nielsen moves to the Citadel, where he is hired to sell permits and rent out premises to both private investors and large companies.

 **2197:**

The geth are reactivated after a referendum among the quarians.

Jason Prangley requests a transfer to the SSV Normandy, where he becomes James Vega's executive officer.

Sophia Prangley follows and takes over as responsible for the ship's propulsion systems.

 **2198:**

Lieutenant Gregory Adams retires after many years of service, and James Vega promotes Sophia Prangley to chief engineer of the SSV Normandy.

 **2199:**

Vincent Vega is born.

James Vega is given command of a dreadnought, and Jason Prangley takes over command of the SSV Normandy.

 **2200:**

Zakera is opened as the first ward after the destruction of the Citadel in 2186.

The geth are given a seat on the council.

Kolyat Krios is married to Vidani di Toro.

Hillary Moreau II is born. EDI becomes the first synthetic in history to be registered as the mother of a human.

 **2201:**

Tayzeri ward is the second ward to open on the Citadel.

The Jon Grissom Academy is reopened. Major Kaidan Alenko is made head director of the Ascension Project.

Charles and Jennifer Magnus are offered jobs as instructors in the Ascension Project advanced class at the reopening Jon Grissom Academy. It is the first time any of them leave Earth since the war.

Luna and Atlas Magnus become students at the Jon Grissom Academy.

Vera Vega is hired as an instructor in the Ascension Project basic class. She moves to Elysium with her children.


End file.
